Throughout the history of fluid cooled motors, such as automobile motors, severe problems in coolant passageway clogging have continuously occurred. Deposits of rust, mineral, corrosion and various other deposits have accumulated in the coolant passageways (radiator cores) of the various type engines blocking the flow of the motor's coolant and thus causing the motor to overheat and become inoperative. As a means of repair it has been common practice to remove clogged radiators from their respective vehicle and to boil them in various solutions to dissolve the deposits clogging the coolant passageways. This procedure is very expensive because of the many hours of labor required to remove the radiator from the vehicle, and in many cases is not very effective as frequently evidenced by the recurrence of motor overheating.
The present invention provides a positive and inexpensive means of thoroughly cleaning radiator cores without removing them from the vehicles or frames on which they are installed.
An important object of this invention is to provide a device with the capability to penetrate the internal passageways (cores) of heat exchangers such as coolant radiators while they are mounted, for example in their respective vehicles or operating frames.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device with the capability of scraping deposits from the internal walls of tubular passageways.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device with the capability of flushing loose deposits from the passageways of coolant radiators while they are mounted in their respective vehicles or operating frames.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device that will illuminate the interior of heat exchangers in such a manner that the operator of said tool may readily view tubular openings and adjacent interior surfaces.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tool that will readily snap onto tubular projections in such a manner that the inside diameter of said tool is aligned with the inside diameter of the tubular projection.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool that is manually operated and which may easily be employed by a lay mechanic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which will allow the rapid and thorough cleaning of coolant radiator cores.
These and other objects are accomplished according to the present invention which consists of an "L" shaped, elongated tube fitted at its upper extremity with a female hose connector and whose lower extremity evolves into a rigid, contiguous, elipsoidal female fitting with a light attached. The L-shaped tube houses a reciprocating capable length of semiflexible ribbon which in cooperation with the aforementioned components form as an entity a device that dislodges and flushes deposits from the cores of coolant radiators.